JackJack Vs The SuperSitter A Short Story
by Mike Coppola
Summary: The Incredibles need to go on another mission and do not want to bring JackJack with them yet, so they hire the SuperSitter, a superhero who claims he can handle any baby with superpowers, is JackJack his match?


Jack-Jack VS SuperSitter: A Short Story

(This will be in movie script form, apologies to all who prefer story form)

Kari might not have been tough enough to survive Jack-Jack's wrath, but the SuperSitter can!

A quick overview on Jack-Jack's powers.

Levitation

Teleportation

Phasing (ability to go through solid objects, especially walls)

Flaming (ability to turn his body into fire without harming himself)

Transformation of his entire body into metal

Transformation into a small monster

Super strength

Telekinesis

Sticking (able to stick to surfaces without falling, similar to Spider-Man's wall-climbing ability)

Jeff Calvin, the SuperSitter, is a superhero with one specific ability, he can trap any superhero, no matter what super power they may possess, with his mind. He takes care of babies with super abilities, superheroes also pay him loads of money for his efforts. The Incredibles is his next family who wants him to watch over their baby (who in this case is Jack-Jack). One problem: most of the superbabies he's dealt with had only one, two, or maybe three powers, not ten. But he is confident that he can handle Jack-Jack Parr, the baby with the most super powers out of any superhero to date. The family has to go to Japan to stop Syndrome who is back and plotting another take-over-the-world plan and they do not want to expose Jack-Jack to their superhero adventures just yet, they saw an ad for SuperSitter and gave him a call and a huge amount of money. He is ready. (No, he is not Syndrome or any kind of supervillain)

SuperSitter: Okay Jack-Jack, my name's SuperSitter, and I want you to-

(He was interrupted when Jack-Jack floated to the ceiling and stuck there. SuperSitter grinned, and looked up at him.)

SuperSitter: Impressive, little guy. Now come back down. EWW! (Jack-Jack barfed on him) Okay, no more mister nice guy. COME DOWN HERE NOW!

(Jack-Jack got mad and floated down to the floor)

SuperSitter: Good boy.

(Jack-Jack then turned into that gargoyle-like monster and bit his leg)

SuperSitter: OW! That hurt. Now get off my leg! (An energy beam shot out of his leg and knocked Jack back, who started crying) Oh please don't cry. I want your parents' money, so please, don't cry. Don't! (He stopped) Good.

(He then burst into flames and started running around the house, but SuperSitter grabbed him in a force field and shot water at the fire burning the living room, putting it out, Jack looked at him furiously and he just smiled)

SuperSitter: Playtime's over.

(Jack-Jack got a plan and shot a laser beam out of his eyes, it bounced off the wall of the force field and then started bouncing around everywhere in the force field, just barely missing Jack-Jack, SuperSitter began to panic and took it away, only to have a laser fly at him and burn off the top of his supersuit)

SuperSitter: Edna's gonna kill me!

(Jack-Jack started to laugh, SuperSitter was not happy though)

SuperSitter: You little brat! I'm gonna-(Jack-Jack began to cry again, he sighs and goes over to comfort him) I'm sorry, I guess you're too much for me, wait, what am I saying? I can handle you! (Jack-Jack goes through the floor and starts floating around the basement) Hmm, I need to get paid more for this. HALT! (Jack-Jack gets stopped and freezes from floating at his spot, he can't move, and begins crying again, SuperSitter pulls him up to the living room, with his mind of course, and calms him down) There is NOTHING you can do to stop me, for I am, THE SUPERSITTER!

(SuperSitter underestimated Jack-Jack)

Jack-Jack: Goo-goo.

SuperSitter: Is that some kind of baby code? (Laughs)

(Jack-Jack flies over and starts yanking on his head, then he turns into the monster, still yanking on his head, he then bursts on fire, still yanking on his head. So basically, a flaming superhuman monster baby is yanking on his head, and he knocks him down to the ground, Jack-Jack then floats through the floor and pulls him with him by quickly turning into a metal non-flaming monster, then stops and floats in the basement as a yanking flaming monster, and smashes him into the basement ceiling, sticking him there, he then floats over and turns the lights off in the basement and puts the finishing touches, he uses mind powers and puts him to sleep, only to prevent SuperSitter to stop him with his stupid mind. Jack-Jack uses his laser eyes to ruin his costume and get him in trouble by Edna Mode. Jack-Jack hears his family coming home and quickly teleports to the living room, where he pretends to be playing with blocks.)

Mr. Incredible: That was the quickest mission ever, Syndrome's behind bars now. Hello, SuperSitter? Are you there? (Notices the destroyed living room) Oh my god!

Violet: What did you do, Jack-Jack?

Elastigirl: Where's SuperSitter?

Dash: I'll find out! (Speeds through the house and returns to the spot in the blink of an eye) He's in the basement!

Elastigirl: The basement? (She stretches over there and turns on the lights) Oh my! Bob! He's...he's...hanging from the ceiling, he's stuck by some sticky stuff to the ceiling!

Violet: What?

Dash: Cool!

(The family runs down there and wakes him up)

SuperSitter: Oh, hello Incredibles.

Elastigirl: Don't speak, just listen!

Mr. Incredible: You reassured us that you could handle Jack-Jack, but apparently you couldn't!

Elastigirl: We won't be paying you!

SuperSitter: But...but...but-

Elastigirl: (interrupting) No buts! Edna will be hearing about your suit, and YOU should just get out, NOW!

SuperSitter: Okay, fine!

(He jumped off the ceiling and sadly walked out the door)

SuperSitter: You're mine Jack-Jack! One day I will get my REVENGE!

Elastigirl: OUT! (He leaves) We need to find a better babysitter for Jack-Jack.

Dash: That's impossible mom.

THE END...FOR NOW


End file.
